When Dreams Become Reality
by Coolgurl
Summary: Kaoru has a nightmare about some man killing her. She wakes up in a frighten state. The next day, the man that showed up in Kaoru’s dream appears at the dojo door. Could Kaoru’s dream actually be a premonition for the future? COMPLETED
1. The Dream and Reality

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin!

**Note:** Okay, this is my second new fanfic. I'm working on 2 at the same time. (thinks to self: I'm really asking for it. I'm probably going to dig myself straight into a hole! v.v;) Anyway, this is my second Rurouni Kenshin fanfic. I don't watch the show anymore, so if you notice any problems feel free to tell me about them. Just please try and be nice about it. Plus this will be a little OOC. Okay, on with the story.

**Summary:** Kaoru has a nightmare about some man killing her. She wakes up in a frighten state. However, the next day, the man that showed up in Kaoru's dream appears at the dojo door. Could Kaoru's dream actually be a premonition for the future?

**When Dreams Become Reality**

**Chapter 1**

_The Dream and Reality_

Kaoru ran through the hallways of the dojo. The sound of another pair of feet followed behind her. Fear began to rise into Kaoru's chest as she heard a sword be pulled from a sheath. She reached the dojo practice room and dashed toward the wooden swords that hung on display and quickly whipped around to face her attacker. She could only see his eyes and the smirk he held on his face.

"Run, run as fast as you can," he began to taunt as he slow made his way toward her.

Kaoru trembled in fear, but she would not show her opponent her fear. She got into stance and then lunged forward to attack him. However, her sword merely flew through air. Before she realized it she was pushed to the side and she collided with the wall, still clutching her wooden sword. She slowly stood up, holding her own defense in front of her. However, his sword was real and he quickly sliced through her wooden sword. Kaoru stared up in horror at the huge man before her.

"No one can save you now," the man whispered as he pulled his sword back.

"Kenshin," Kaoru whispered before the man's sword plunged through her heart as she scream in angony.

Kaoru threw herself up into a sitting position as her blood thrilled scream echoed through the still night air. Her eyes wide in shock and tears poured down her face. She cluthed herself and shoke in fear. Her bedroom door was thrown open and Kenshin stood prepared to attack any enemy endangering Kaoru's life. However, he found her room empty aside from Kaoru. He quickly kneeled at her side and put an arm around her shoulders. She jumped at the feel of his arm and whipped her head around and saw him.

"Kenshin," she mummered before she threw herself into his chest, sobbing.

Kenshin looked at her confused, but didn't ask questions. She was upset and right now he needed to calm her down. Luckily, Sano and Yahiko had taken leave once they saw that everything was taken care of. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her. One hand rested on her head while the other rub her back. Her hair felt like silk to him and for the moment he just took in everything about her. Once her sobs had calmed he began to question her.

"What happened Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked consultingly.

It took her a moment to respond, "I had a horrible nightmare. I was alone running through the dojo and a man was chasing after me. He caught me, pinned me against the wall. No one else was around, no one was there to help me. Then... then," Kaoru paused to regain her composure, "then he stabbed me through the heart."

At that Karou began to sob again.

"It's okay Kaoru-dono. It was just a dream," Kenshin stated.

"It felt so real though," Kaoru quietly said.

"Try to go back to sleep. You'll get sick if you don't get enough sleep, that you will," Kenshin stated.

Kaoru just nodded. Kenshin held her till she had fallen back asleep.

The next morning Kaoru woke up later than normal. She climbed out of bed and walked out of her bedroom. She was greeted by Kenshin, who was doing laundry.

"Ohayo Kaoru-dono. Did you sleep better after you woke up?" Kenshin asked as he hung a shirt on the line to dry.

Kaoru smiled, "I did. Thank you for last night Kenshin. I was a little disoriented last night."

Kenshin just smiled. Kaoru walked back into her room and changed into her normal wardrobe. As she was about to head to the kitchen for breakfast there was a knock at the dojo door.

"I'm coming," Kaoru yelled out.

Kenshin followed her to the door. Kaoru walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hello, how came I help yo..." Kaoru stopped suddenly as her eyes landed upon the visitor.

Kaoru stepped back in fright as the images from last night came flooding back. The man's eyes and that smirk on his face.

'Oh my god! No! This can't be happening!' Kaoru thought to herself.

Noticing that something was wrong, Kenshin walked over to Kaoru and the visitor.

"Kaoru-dono what's wrong?" Kenshin asked with concern as he looked at Kaoru fright stricken face.

"It's... it's... him," Kaoru quietly stuttered.

"Who?" Kenshin questioned worriedly at Kaoru's pale face.

"It's the man from my dream. The one... the one... who... who killed me," Kaoru whispered frightfully just loud enough for Kenshin to hear.

Author's Note: Really short I know. However, I want to see how everyone likes it first before I write too much more. Tell me if you like it and I'll see if I can add this to my project list.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! THANK YOU!

Coolgurl


	2. The New Stranger

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin!

**_Note: _**I only got a few responses about this fanfic, but I decided to finish it anyway. It's most likely only going to be 3 chapters. Anyway, again SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've been so busy and I've been facing the evil thing known as writers' block. I'm giving this a try without really knowing what I'm going to type so hopefully stuff will just pop up as I write.

**P.S.** Sorry for the spelling and grammer errors. The place we got this computer gave us Microsoft Word, but we didn't notice until it was too late that it was only a 30-day trial version. (I was so mad about this and Mircosoft wants 150 for a stupid code so we can continue using it, when we already paid for it!) Anyway, enough of my issues and on with the story!

_Review of the last chapter:_

_Kaoru stepped back in fright as the images from last night came flooding back. The man's eyes and that smirk on his face._

_'Oh my god! No! This can't be happening!' Kaoru thought to herself._

_Noticing that something was wrong, Kenshin walked over to Kaoru and the visitor._

_"Kaoru-dono what's wrong?" Kenshin asked with concern as he looked at Kaoru fright stricken face._

_"It's... it's... him," Kaoru quietly stuttered._

_"Who?" Kenshin questioned worriedly at Kaoru's pale face._

_"It's the man from my dream. The one... the one... who... who killed me," Kaoru whispered frightfully just loud enough for Kenshin to hear._

**When Dreams Become Reality**

**Chapter 2**

_The New Stranger_

Kenshin just looked at Kaoru for a second to make sure this wasn't some ill minded joke. However, judging from Kaoru's reaction, Kenshin was sure that something wasn't right. Kaoru looked utterly terrified. Kenshin took hold of Kaoru's hand in an attempt to calm her down and confort her. He then faced the door way and the man that had caused Kaoru's face to turn deathly pale.

"Can I help you?" Kenshin asked the large man.

"I hope so. I'm looking for the Kamiya dojo. I was hoping to join the dojo so I can have a way to defend myself and my family from unwanted attacks," the man replied.

Kenshin didn't respond as he attempt to chack the guy's fighting aura to make sure this wasn't some trick. However, Kenshin failed to find any dangerous aura around the man. The only thing that made him seem threatening was his appearance. He was quite large in size. However, his size was merely bulk and not fat. He had an unrurely mop of black hair and green eyes. He was a good couple of feet taller than Kenshin. He carried nothing more than a small sack, which held a sword which Kenshin assumed was a defense weapon for it was somewhat small in size. His face was quite rouch like the kind of man that worked hard and had his scars as proof.

"This is the Kamiya dojo. I'm sorry for our rude welcoming, that I am," Kenshin responded as he placed a small smile on his face.

"It's no problem. People usually react poorly to me because of my size. They instantly assume I'm some kind of assassin," the man replied as he slightly sratched the back of his head, "By the way, I'm Tetsuya Fuma."

"I'm Kenshin Himura and this is the assistant master of the Kamiya style of swordsmanship, Kaoru Kamiya," Kenshin stated.

Kaoru had managed to compose herself by that time and bowed slightly as Tetsuya did in return.

"Please take care of me sensei," Tetsuya said.

Kaoru nodded before asking, "Do you have a place to stay?"

Tetsuya shook his head.

"Then please stay with us for a while," Kenshin replied before Kaoru could say anything. He would have to talk to her later.

"Thank you very much," Tetsuya repsonded.

"I'll show you to a spare room so you can rest after your long journey. Kaoru-dono will you please meet me in the kitchen to help me prepare some tea and lunch," Kenshin said with a smile.

With that said, Kenshin led Tetsuya into the dojo and to a spare room far apart from the rest of the occupants of the dojo. It was the only way he could think of in order to make Kaoru feel a little better. Once Kenshin was sure that Tetsuya was settled and would not be leaving his room for quite a while, Kenshin went to join Kaoru in the kitchen. Before he even got there, he could feel the waves of Kaoru's anger rolling off her and through the walls. He cautiously made his way into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that about Kenshin?" Kaoru asked before he had the chance to utter a single sound.

"Your the one that's in need of students Kaoru-dono. I thought you'd be thrilled," Kenshin replied without much emotion as he took a seat at the table.

"It's true that I need students, but what about my dream Kenshin. There's in doubt in my mind that it was him that I saw last night," Kaoru replied hysterically.

"I trust what you say Kaoru-dono. However, I didn't sense any dangerous aura around him. It's possible that you saw him in your dream because he was showing up today, but I think somehow your fears acted out the worst possible scenero," Kenshin stated as he poured himself a cup of tea and took a sip.

"That may true Kenshin, but I still can't shake this wary feeling," Kaoru said as she hugged herself.

"I can tell that this is bothering you quite a bit, Kaoru-dono. So if it will help I will keep a close eye on him for a while to make sure this intentions are pure," Kenshin responded, "I promise nothing will happen and if anything should I'll protect you."

Kaoru blushed slightly at his last comment, but managed to nod in approve.

Later, Kaoru proceeded to teach Tetsuya. Yahiko helped out in order to get some practice. The lessons went over well and in no time Tetsuya had caught on and was going quite well. Kaoru brooded as she observed her pupil succeed. However, the nightmare tugged at her mind. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that everything was all right, deep down something still felt wrong.

* * *

Weeks passed and nothing happened. Kaoru never had the nightmare again and Tetsuya proved to be a very helpful and good person. Gradually, Kaoru forgot about her nightmare and classified it as a fluke. Kenshin was happy about Kaoru's happier aura. It was dusk when Kaoru went in search of Yahiko in order to yell at him for forgetting to do his chores.

"Hey, Kenshin do you know where Yahiko is? The brat hasn't done his chores for today!" Kaoru stated as she walked over to Kenshin who was taking down the last of the clothes from the clothsline.

"He went into town with Sano to spend some time with Megumi. They won't be home till way later or possibly even tomorrow," Kenshin replied as he folded the last sheet.

Kaoru fumed with anger.

"It's not fair! I want to go out too, but I have to take care of the dojo," Kaoru replied slightly depressed.

Kenshin just smiled at her reaction.

"Kaoru-dono, I'm going to go into town to buy some stuff so I can make dinner," Kenshin stated as he set the basket down in the hallway and started to head for the door, "I'll be back shortly."

"Okay, be careful," Kaoru said before Kenshin left the dojo.

Kaoru went to the walkway to the dojo and sat down to stare at the stars as they came out. It was autumn so night was coming much sooner and Kaoru hated it, at least most of the time. It was so quiet and Kaoru closed her eyes to bask in the silence which calmed her. She slowly opened her eyes when she heard footsteps coming toward her.

"Kenshin is that you? What are you making for dinner?" Kaoru asked as she opened her eyes all the way and turned her head in the direction of the footsteps.

However, she froze in fear at the sight. It was Kenshin that was coming toward her. It was Tetsuya. However, this isn't what terrified Kaoru. The thing that made Kaoru's heart fall into her stomach was his eyes. They were no longer the kind green eyes she had come to know. His eyes were a bright gold and they were staring intently and dangerously at her.

"Tetsuya, what is it?" Kaoru asked, trying to keep the quivering out of her voice.

"Kaoru I appreicate your teaching for the last couple of weeks. However, I must admit they were quite boring and it was very hard to hide my skills and fighter's aura especially from that samurai, but we're all alone now," Tetsuya stated with saracasim.

"Wait, then you already knew how to fight, but then why..." Kaoru stopped dead in the middle of her sentence and started to shake as she stood up.

"That's right. You're dream, I still don't know how you managed to foresee my arrival. It must be because of the freak mother of yours," he said slightly annoyed.

"What do you want from me?" Kaoru asked as she took a step back, realizing that, like in her dream, there really was no one around to help her.

"Revenge, sweetheart. Your father dishonored our family when he married that damned witch. It's a good thing he's dead. Less work for me," Tetsuya stated.

The only thought that crossed Kaoru's mind was run, so she did. Without giving it another thought, she turned and ran as fast as she could. She raced back into the dojo. Tetsuya right on her heels. She heard his footsteps as he chased after her. She heard him pull his sword from it's sheath as human instinct kicked in and she ran faster in attempt to save herself. She got into the dojo practice room and raced toward the wooden swords. She grabbed one and quickly whipped around to face her attacker. She could now only see his eyes and the smirk he held on his face.

"Run, run as fast as you can," he began to taunt as he slow made his way toward her.

Kaoru trembled in fear, but she would not show her opponent her fear. She got into stance and then lunged forward to attack him. However, her sword merely flew through air. Before she realized it she was pushed to the side and she collided with the wall, still clutching her wooden sword. Fear raised in Kaoru's chest as she recalled the nightmare as it replayed almost perfectly before her. Her hope began to die as she remembered the ending of her dream and just like then she was on her own with no one around to save her. She held up her wooden sword to protect herself. However, his sword was real and he quickly sliced through her only defense. Kaoru stood there defenseless with her back against the wall. She stared up at the golden, assassin eyes.

"No one can save you now," the man whispered as he pulled his sword back.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **CLIFFHANGER! Okay, so maybe not. Some of you can probably fathom what already happens. (stares out at readers) But don't spoil it for anyone else! On another note, I know this chapter was kind of short and it probably was not the interesting, but I had to fit the trusting part in there somewhere and it's past midnight right now. Anyway, only one chapter left in this story. So make sure you don't forget to review. Since the story is short I'm hoping (assuming that something doesn't pop up, like loads and loads of homework which teachers like to give a lot of) I can write and upload the last chapter next weekend. If not, I have spring break at the end of March so I'll have time to write it then. Anyway, hope you enjoyed somewhat.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU!

Coolgurl  
(2/19/05)


	3. The Conclusion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Note: **Yeah! FINAL CHAPTER! That means I'll finished two stories this week. Okay anyway I'll shut up and get on with the story!

**Review of last chapter**

_"Run, run as fast as you can," he began to taunt as he slow made his way toward her._

_Kaoru trembled in fear, but she would not show her opponent her fear. She got into stance and then lunged forward to attack him. However, her sword merely flew through air. Before she realized it she was pushed to the side and she collided with the wall, still clutching her wooden sword. Fear raised in Kaoru's chest as she recalled the nightmare as it replayed almost perfectly before her. Her hope began to die as she remembered the ending of her dream and just like then she was on her own with no one around to save her. She held up her wooden sword to protect herself. However, his sword was real and he quickly sliced through her only defense. Kaoru stood there defenseless with her back against the wall. She stared up at the golden, assassin eyes._

_"No one can save you now," the man whispered as he pulled his sword back._

**When Dreams Become Reality**  
Chapter 3  
_The Conclusion_

Kaoru closed her eyes and prepared for the impact. She watched as her life flashed before her eyes and she thought of all the things she would never be able to do or say.

'Kenshin,' Kaoru thought as she felt the light movement of air and waited to feel metal piercing her chest.

However, she was stunned by the sound of clashing metal. She threw her eyes open and stared in shocked at the scene before her. Kenshin stood mere inches in front of her with his sword out blocking Tetsuya's attack. Pure rage was evident on Tetsuya's face. Kaoru collapsed to her knees. She had been saved.

Kenshin managed to push Tetsuya back a bit.

"Are you alright Kaoru?" Kenshin asked as his eyes flickered a slight gold color.

Kaoru could only manage a nod, but that was good enough proof for Kenshin.

Kenshin turned his full attention onto Tetsuya and said, "How dare you trick us into believing your intentions were good as for some petty revenge. I will not let you even touch her with an inch of your dirty blade."

"So you managed to get back to her in time. I'm impressed," Tetsuya taunted as he took a few steps back, "If you hadn't of made it, it would have made her dream a complete reality."

Kenshin snarled at him as he took a few steps forward. Then there was a deafening silence. Kaoru sat there as she felt the tension in the room rise. The fighting spirits in the room were so much that it was causing her heart to beat fasting as if sensing an impending doom. One moment they were there, the next they were gone. The only thing signifying that they were still in the room was the constant ringing of metal as the swords collided with one another.

"Kenshin," Kaoru whispered as she clasped her hands together in hopes Kenshin would be all right.

Kaoru lifted her eyes from her hands to in front of her just in time to see a dagger heading straight at her. As fast as she could, she tried to get out of the way. However, the dagger managed to graze her left arm. Kaoru gasped as a stinging sensation ran up her arm. She placed her arm over the wound and found it soaking wet with blood. Luckily, the wound wasn't that deep. Kaoru could hear Tetsuya laughing in pleasure.

"Better watch yourself bitch. The next one won't miss," Tetsuya mocked.

"Tetsuya!" Kenshin's voice rang out in anger.

Suddenly Kaoru watched as Tetsuya fell flat on the floor from the force of Kenshin's attack. Kaoru felt the floor vibrate from the force of Tetsuya's body hitting the ground. Then suddenly there was silence. Kaoru waited for Tetsuya to get up, but he remained still. The nightmare was over. The next thing Kaoru knew Kenshin was at her side inspecting her wound.

"Gomen Kaoru. I should have listened to you better," Kenshin stated as he pulled out a handkerchief and tied it around her arm and over the wound.

"It's all right Kenshin," Kaoru said as she placed her right hand over his once he finished covering her wound, "I'm just thankful you're here."

Kenshin held a hand out to her and helped her stand. Once she was standing Kenshin pulled her into an embrace. Kaoru was surprised at first, but quickly melted into the comfort of his arms. She felt so warm and safe just being in his embrace.

"I'm so grateful that you're all right," Kenshin said quietly into her ear, "I would have been able to bear it if you had left me, again."(A/N: this refers to the ordeal with Enishi in the manga. Enishi fakes Kaoru's death and Kenshin is basically broken by it because he thinks Kaoru is really dead.)

Kaoru just smiled and wrapped her one good arm around him.

"Kenshin, I…" Kaoru began as she pulled away from him to look into his eyes when she saw another dagger headed their way and Tetsuya slightly standing, "Look out!"

Kenshin barely managed to get them both out of the way in time. He quickly let go of Kaoru, unsheathed his sword and attacked Tetsuya again with full force. Tetsuya fell again, this time completely unconscious. After making sure he was really out, Kenshin sheathed his sword once again. Kaoru walked up to him.

"Is he…?" Kaoru started.

"He's not dead, but he's out cold this time," Kenshin responded as he turned his attention back to Kaoru, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kaoru said.

"Good," Kenshin said as he brought her to him again, "I'm so glad you're okay. Kaoru, I love you."

Kaoru froze. Had he just said what she thought he said? Kaoru looked up at him with shocked and hopeful eyes and found him staring at her with love in his eyes.

"Kenshin," Kaoru whispered as tears of happiness start to trickle down her face.

Kenshin gently wiped her tears away.

Kaoru stepped right up against him and whispered into his ear, "I love you too Kenshin Himura."

At her words, Kenshin tightly embraced her. Both their hearts soared with happiness. They pulled away from each other's warm embrace and slowly leaned toward each other. Soon their lips met and Kaoru felt the electricity from the contact wash over her entire body. Her knees became weak as the kiss intensified, but Kenshin wrapped his arms around her and held her to him, prevent her from falling. They pulled away due to lack of oxygen and looked into each other's eyes with love.

"Come on, let's take care of your wound," Kenshin said as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Kaoru blushing from head to toe just nodded. Kenshin led her out of the dojo. The stars twinkled brightly above them as the two silently walked together enjoying finally being with each other.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

What do you know another sappy, happy ending. -thinks to self, maybe I should try writing a sad ending to something- Nah! I like happy endings. Anyway, hope you guys liked it. This chapter was short too, but I could think of anymore to write so I ended it. v.v; So anyway, time to go write another chapter of Demon High! Please let me know how you liked this one.

**Please Read and Review! Thank you!**

Coolgurl


End file.
